Push brooms are effective and efficient tools for sweeping and cleaning horizontal surfaces. The common push broom comprises an elongated handle having threads at its end and a push broom block which has a plurality of cleaning bristles attached to its underside. The push broom block usually has a threaded bore through its top surface. The bore is configured to threadably engage the handle's threaded end, such that the handle is attached perpendicularly to the broom block in the broom's cleaning use mode.
Significantly, push broom manufacturers do not transport their product to wholesalers and ultimately to retail sellers in this use mode configuration. Shipping multiple push brooms while in this configuration is awkward and, as a practical matter, difficult to stow and transport. Thus, in order to save valuable shipping container space, push brooms are secured with their blocks attached to their handles, such that the longitudinal axii of the blocks and handles are parallel to each other. This shipping arrangement not only provides an effective and cost efficient method of transporting push brooms, but also has space saving advantages in the retail merchandising and display of the push brooms at the retail level.
However, problems arise in the manner of push broom blocks to push broom handles are actually connected in the shipping/merchandising mode. Blocks routinely separate from their handles, often resulting in lost and damaged broom components. At the product display level, separated push broom blocks and handles can also be damaged and, at the very least, detract visually from the merchandising display.
In order to address these problems, various push broom block to handle connections have been utilized. String, twist ties, rubber bands, and similar simple connectors have been and are used, albeit with very limited success. More substantial fasteners, like clips, have also been suggested. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,829 describes a spring clip system and U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,170 discloses the use of separate threaded broom locking clips. However, such clip utilized systems have distinct disadvantages. Most importantly, they do not provide absolute detachable connections. These clips still have a tendency to come loose, causing the handle and broom to separate. In addition, these systems require several different, independent components, which results in added costs of manufacture and shipping.
There is thus no current push broom head and handle attachment system which not only successfully addresses the shipping and merchandising issue in economical fashion, but also provides for ready detachment from a tight and secure attachment of the block to the handle in the shipping mode, to a tight and secure attachment of the block to the handle for actual use of the push broom.